Peeta and I
by lauralulubee
Summary: I was eleven years old when I fell in love with Lord Peter, the youngest son of the Duke of Baker. He took my heart and has yet to return it... A tale of the star crossed lovers in 1700's England.


**Hello All! While I am still busy working on my novel I have come out of hiding to bring you this teaser to the story I have written for Smut to Save Lives! S2SL will be a compilation of awesome new Everlark stories published on February 14th, with plenty of love, lemons, and fluff to keep you smiling through the holidays. **

**About the Fundraiser: **

**This fundraiser has been put together in memory of Caroline Cronk A 5 year old girl who died of DIPG; a devastating inoperable incurable pediatric brain tumor that occurs in children ages 5-9. Caroline passed away in July, 2013. **

**Her family and friends started Hope For Caroline, Inc., a nonprofit foundation to support other DIPG families and to provide hope by funding research for a cure.**

**All money from this fundraiser goes directly to Hope For Caroline Inc.**

**This fundraiser will auction off fanfiction from some of the greatest writers and artists out there. For a donation of 10$ or more you have access to a collection from a fandom of your choice. Including this full story! **

**HopeforCaroline dot org is where you can go to make your donation to access this awesome collection for a cause. **

**Click on the Donate tab on the site, and then on the General Donations tab. Enter the amount of your donation (10$ or more).**

**When filling out your info please type in S2SL as the Company.**

**You will receive a receipt by email from HforC. Please forward that to- stories2savelives at gmail dot com- Before you forward it feel free to edit out all your personal information. We only need to see the contribution amount and an email address. **

**I hope you all enjoy and donate to this important cause! **

* * *

I arrived at the meadow at precisely midnight, as I promised him. The cool spring breeze blew the unbound hairs at the side of my face. I looked around before I entered the narrow line of oak trees that would lead me to the clearing. The moon was a narrow sliver in the night sky. It was a gift. It made it that much easier to sneak about, undetected by prying eyes. A pair of arms grabbed me the moment I left the darkness beneath the trees. A pair of warm lips descended upon mine and I welcomed the kiss, eager to deepen it. Peeta placed both his hands upon my cheeks as he caressed my nose softly with his. Peeta. Prim had given him the nickname, when she was young and still learning to pronounce words properly. He loved it instantly, as it was a name untainted by his family. We'd taken to calling him by it ever since. I was reluctant to stop the kiss and opened my mouth to further deepen it. Peeta let out a moan of pleasure and succumbed to the temptation I offered him. His tongue caressed mine and set a fire through my veins and down to my very soul.

"I missed you." He whispered against my lips.

"As I missed you. May god damn Eton and all other boarding schools." He smiled against my lips. My hand traced his cheek. He winced. I pulled back and assessed his face.

"What is the matter?" I asked. When he took a step back the glow from his lantern cast his face into focus. "She hit you again?" I was instantly angered. His mother had gone too far. I have longed to throttle the woman for quiet some time but, alas, the penalties are rather harsh for assaulting a duchess, even if she is a devil of a woman.

"Please think nothing of it. It was worth it."

"What did she claim you did this time?"

"She did not take well to my suggestion that perhaps an Oxford Education was not necessary for a third son."

My chest grew tight. The University conversation again. "What was her response?"

"She seemed to believe that just because I was too dull witted to be born female as intended, the least I could do was keep up appearances by receiving a proper education."

My eyes closed briefly. I did not wish to talk anymore of Oxford or of his mother. "Well I for one am rather fond of the fact that you are indeed male." I daringly ran my fingers down the center of his body. I drew my hand back just before I reached the front of his pants.

"Minx. How you tease me." He grasped his heart feigning a wound to the chest.

"How you enjoy it," I purred in response.

"I do." He grasped me from behind and wrapped his arms around my body. He placed a sensuous kiss on my neck. We were aligned perfectly and I could feel the evidence of his desire for me against my backside. We had sinned on a few occasions, though never to a point where there could be risk of a pregnancy. Luckily for us, Peeta had two old brothers who were well versed in the art of 'canoodling,' as they referred to it.

"I brought a treat for us." He took my hand and led me over to a spread blanket on the grass. He had with him a bottle of wine and a half a loaf of bread and a pot of honey with him. I adored honey.

"I know you must be hungry," he said as he pulled me down to sit beside him.

"How can you possibly know that?" My stomach growled to refute my argument.

He smiled and said, "Because, my love, you are always hungry."

He dipped a chunk of bread in honey and popped the morsel into my mouth. A drop of honey was left on my lower lip and he kissed it off. He pulled back, still licking his lips, and looking at me as though it was I that was sweet on his tongue and not the honey. The moisture began to pool at my center.

"You are too far away." He said as he pulled me onto his lap. He fed me another bite and kissed me before pulling away. As I chewed he began to unbraid my hair. It was one of his favorite things. When he was finished, he wound his fingers through my hair and brought of my locks to brush against his cheek.

"When will you let me make you my wife?" he asked me again. He pulled me tighter against him and looked up into my eyes.

I smiled and kissed him. "You know it isn't up to me, my love." I spoke softly. He always asked and after my reply his next question was always the same.

"But if it were?"

"If it were up to me I would be your wife now and every day until the end of our days."

* * *

** Don't forget to donate to the cause and find out what happens next! (Donation directions are above!) **

**Follow me on tumblr: lulubee1234 at tumblr dot com **


End file.
